Daemon
|-|Daemon= |-|Beast Mode= |-|Daemon Super Ultimate= Character Synopsis Daemon is an Evil Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Cacodaemon and whose design is derived from the mythological Satan. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact, a Seraphimon. However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Ultra Digimon". The characters on its anklet read "010", four times. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C '| '''2-A '| '''High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Daemon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon | Mega-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon | Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical; Daemon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Flame Inferno (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Reality Warping (Had complete control over the Digital World), Empathic Manipulation (Made peaceful Digimon become violent), Size Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation (Had complete control over the numbers "1" and "0" that make up the Digital World, allowing him to control it and anything else that is made of binary code), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation | Can nullify regeneration and powers of holy or sacred origin, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth, this includes coming back from non-existence), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Like all Dark Area residents, he is nonexistent), Absorption, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Resistance to Absorption (Despite being absorbed by Arkadimon, Daemon was able to easily free himself and take over Arkadimon to become Daemon Ultra), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality, Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Wrath in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Nullification | All previous abilities, All abilities of Piedmon, Seraphimon and Arkadimon Ultra | All previous abilities, All the abilities of Belphemon, Beelzemon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, Barbamon and Ulforceveedramon (Absorbed their powers in Re Digitize: Decode). Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Comparable to Leviamon and Belphemon, the former is the very foundation of all wickedness in the Digital World and the ladder can destroy universes by roaring. Superior to Lilithmon, who destroyed many universes in the past) | Multiverse Level+ (As a Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Digimon, he is far superior to his base form and planned on conquering both the Digital World and the Human World. Matched end game Takumi Aiba and Sayo, the former of which could defeat the Mother Eater) | High Multiverse level+(The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Infinite (Comparable to Beelzemon, a native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist) | Immeasurable (Could fight Takumi on equal grounds. Comparable to Barbamon) | Nigh-Omnipresent in the Digital World Multiverse (Spread his presence across the spectrum of space and time across the entire Digital World Multiverse. Exist in all parallel worlds simultaneously), otherwise Immeasurable (Embodies the sin of Wrath, which was said to have transcended space and time) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level via power-scaling to the other Demon Lords | Multiverse Level+ (As a Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Digimon, he is far superior to his base form and planned on conquering both the Digital World and the Human World. Could fight foes of this level) | High MultiverseLevel+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ '| '''High Multiversal+ '''for his true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) 'Intelligence: An extremely skilled and devious combatant, Daemon is one of the most powerful and dangerous Digimon in existence. As a Demon Lord he loves to prey on his foes' weaknesses and insecurities, all the while he assaults his foes with a variety of magic and with slashing attacks from his claws. However, as the Sin of Wrath, he is also a sadist to the core, enjoying the pain his opponents feel and rarely finishing a battle outright. Weaknesses: A sadist, somewhat arrogant and prone to toying with foes he knows is below him in power Versions: Daemon | Beast Mode/Ultimate Beast Mode '| '''True Form ' Other Attributes '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. *'Flame Inferno:' Fires a stream of extremely high-temperature hellfire to destroy his foe without a trace. *'Dark Spreader:' Uses the "Dark Virus" to damage the enemy, scrambling their systems and negating regenerative powers as strong as UlforceVeedramon's. *'Super Ultimate/Ultra' *'Algol's Flame:' Spews a gigantic orb of flame from its mouth. *'Chaos Flare:' Attacks with a huge tower of flame. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Namco Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Seven Great Demon Lords Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Abstract Beings Category:Traitors Category:Hackers Category:Villains Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mathematics Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Mimicker Category:Dark Area Entities Category:Tier 2